


Wait, what ?

by Callysto



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, One-Shot, nose bleed, pricefield, surpriiiise !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callysto/pseuds/Callysto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, as most of us were, I was traumatised by the ending of ep three, I thus decided it was my duty to come up with an alternate ending I could pour my denial into. This is a prompt from my friend mimille.koishi, who had the exact same one, go check her out ! (btw this is set right after our Maximus has stopped fiddling with time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, what ?

  I winced as the world got less and less foggy, less and less surreal, but more and more painful as I suddenly noticed the crushing headache, and a warm, sticky liquid running down my nose I assumed was blood, dearly hoped was nor brain matter. A soft giggle escaped me at the thought. And another one. And another one, until short rasps of laughter filled the room. I had saved William. I had. Actually. Saved William.

_He’s alive. Oh God, He’s Alive !_

I stumbled out of my bed, nearly breaking my neck on the blanket spilling out of bed, and a hoodie, which definitely did not belong to me, nor had been there before this whole shenanigan. I frowned at it, but quickly dismissed it. I had bigger whales to fry, like cleaning up my face, and neck, and shirt... Somehow I didn’t think William would be too happy to see me looking like I was half dead. I grabbed my towel, and the hoodie discarded on the floor. _No time to check my fashion hole_. A smile tugged at my lips as the expression unmistakably reminded me of Chloe.

  Oh Chloe ! I giggled again, unable to stop as I grabbed Lisa’s water and poured it on my towel. _Sorry Lisa, no drowning for thee !_ I couldn’t stay in place, nor control my grin as I shed my shirt. I didn’t even mind that it would probably never be white again. William was alive.

_Oh please let Chloe still have her kick ass blue hair !_

I barked a laugh at the thought as I slipped on the hoodie, inhaling it gently. Chloe’s, if the trademark cinnamon aroma was anything to go by... No cigarette, no weed, no beer. Just Chloe, and her terrible taste in gum. I sigh deeply, relief and mirth bursting in my chest. She was ok, or at least she smelled ok. I quickly dismissed the odd thought and took a look at my now equally red towel. Better ask mum and dad  for a new one… Maybe Samuel will have something...

The sound of my door being banged open stirred me out of my contemplation. I grinned as I recognised my best, unfortunately blond friend:

_Hey babe !’ _Wait, what ?_ ‘Wow, did you like, kill someone in here ? What did Lisa ever do to you !’

Chloe waltzed in like she owned the place, grinning like the idiot I knew, her smile bigger than ever before. I grinned right back at her, ignoring the babe. The lady doth have a way of coming up with surprising nick names…:

_ Yeah, she and I just didn’t get along anymore, I had to do something….’

I shook my head dramatically and sighed. She giggled and gazed at me with a mocking smirk. A smirk that morphed into an emotion I couldn't quite place, but that sent shivers down my spine, and a lump in my throat. I frowned, as her ice blue eyes start to almost glow with…

  I can’t help a shiver as I finally recognise it.  _Lust._ Shining in her eyes with enough force to make me forget my thought process... She lets her eyes roam lower and lower…

_What the hell…?_

All trace of mirth and mockery vanishes from my brain as she walks, no _sashays_ , over to me, purposeful, feline. Deadly sexy… I swallow loudly:

_Maxine Caufield,’

_Oho…_

_You little minx’ she purrs. Oh _God_.’ You know exactly what it does to me when I see you wearing _my_ clothes…’

_W-What…?_

She’s onto me before I can even begin to form a coherent thought. Her hands run up my sides, squeezing my ribcage, along with all traces of air in my lungs. What in God’s na-

_Fuck…_

It takes me a second to process what happens right after that. Chloe is kissing me. As in her lips are on mine. Doing ungodly things to my insides. I cannot help the whimper that leaves my throat as she locks her hands in the small of my back, effectively pinning me flush against her. My jaw slackens in utter shock, threatening to fall to the ground.

_What the actually hell ??_

I feel her smile against my lips. Oh lord. She takes advantage of my shock to slip her tongue in my mouth, lavishing it excruciatingly slowly against my own. I fail to hold back a moan as I violently jerk back, my hand flying to my mouth as I stare at Chloe, utterly dumbfounded. I see my surprise mirrored back at me in her ice blue eyes, until it breaks in a sly grin as she walks over to me, arms crossed in front of her chest. I instinctively take a step back, and find my path blocked by my bed. I stumble forward in surprise, only to buck back as I see Chloe smirking and still slowly advancing on me, and eventually slump on my bed, staring at Chloe agape, as she steps into me, completely disregarding my personal space, her right leg nudging mine apart:

_Well, well Sassy-Max, never noticed you were so…’ Her voice drops, agonisingly deep and husky as she rasps out the last word,’ sensitive…’

_I uh…

_It speaks !’

  She laughs before leaning forward, effectively cutting my response with her lips on mine. Again. Her hands gently cradle my face, and I can’t help but sigh, my eyes falling close as she softly kisses me. It’s not until I feel my hands run up her knees, and above, that I break the delicious contact, and wrench back against the wall. As far away from Chloe as I possibly can… I finally see concern etch on Chloe’s delicate features :

_What’s wrong super- Max ?

She drops on the bed in front of me, her elbows on my risen knees. She gently leans her head on her arms, slightly angled to the side in a silent question:

_I uuhh…..’ I exhale deeply as I pinch the bridge of my nose, half worried it might start running again... I suddenly remember, ‘Chloe how is your dad ?’

She raises her head, frowning in confusion:

_My dad ?

_Yeah,’ I croak with a weak voice, barely above a whisper as I desperately try to focus on anything else but how amazing it felt to have Chloe’s slightly chapped lips on mine, or how much I’d like to-,’ Yeah, how is he, is he al right ?’

_You mean since this morning?’ She chuckles, still frowning,’ When he made you chocolate chips pancakes ?’

I deflate like a balloon at the news. He is alive. Oh _god_ He’s alive enough to have made me some fucking chocolate chips pancakes this _morning_. I can’t help but grin as my eyes fill with tears:

_Wow hey, baby what’s wrong ?

She moves in next to me and slips her arm around my shoulder before I even have time to register she had called me baby:

_Nothing’ I manage to choke between to sobs,’ Nothing’s wrong, absolutely nothing !’

I laugh in between my sobs as I lean in her shoulder, squeezing her hands tightly. I close my eyes as she runs a soothing hand in my hair. I don’t know what most brings tears to eyes. The fact that William is alive, or the absolute tenderness with which Chloe is holding me, letting me be instead of trying to pry what was wrong out of me. My heart swells with affection at that. And I pull back from her, letting myself get lost in her blue orbs. They shine with so much love, concern, adoration. So I let go, I give in, and gently lay my lips on hers with a sigh. She smiles softly as her fingers slide along my jaw sending goose bumps everywhere. She gently pulls back, her hands still playing with the ends of my hair, and I shudder in delight. God I love her. I almost laugh at how ridiculously obvious it seems all of a sudden :

_If I tell you something crazy, would you believe me ?

_Of course,’

She answers, without a beat. I can’t help but grin. There isn’t a trace of hesitation in her voice, or on her face. She would absolutely believe anything I have to say. So I don’t say anything, and I lean back in. Because I don’t need to know anything else, and neither does she. She pulls back again. And I’m getting annoyed. I’m about to pull her back in and keep her there when she asks with a smile:

_What did you want to tell me ?

I gaze at her, and she’s so open, so soft. I can’t help it:

_I love you, Chloe Price’ I grin as I see her eyes widen in shock, her jaw drop slightly,’ so much,’

I stare at her flush crimson for a second before pulling her back in with a giggle, a hand firmly cradling the nape of her neck, holding her tightly in place as I kiss her soundly, absolute glee filling and bursting through every fibre of my being. I pull back with a cry as something crucial tilts into my mind. I can’t help but laugh when I see Chloe’s face. Flustered, surprised, vaguely annoyed, utterly flummoxed:

_ Have you ever thought of dying your hair blue ?’

I giggle as she screws her face in complete incomprehension:

_Why on Earth would I ever think about dying my hair blue ?’

_Dunno’, I smirk, and lean in, trying to emulate the voice she had been using on me a second ago, the one that could make me sign my death warrant with a smile on my face ‘I think you’d be smoking hot with blue hair…’

It takes her a second to react:

_OH MY _GOD_ !’ I burst out laughing, collapsing one the bed as she smacks my arm, as red as a tomato. Oh this was going to be fun…

**Author's Note:**

> Voila ! My humble vaudevillian !( you get a gold star if you can guess the reference ;) ) Let me know your thoughts ! Good, bad I crave all remarks and critics ! Cheers ! see yall again soon (yes soonish because this might turn into a series of unrelated one-shots, or perhaps short stories, depending on how willing my paralysing laziness is to let me work...) Oh and I take on this opportunity for a shout out to my friend mimille.koishi, go check her out she's so cute ;)


End file.
